Typical calendar applications allow users to schedule events, arrangement meetings, plan out tasks and activities and keep track of important dates (e.g., birthdays, anniversaries, etc.). Group and enterprise based calendar applications also are routinely used to facilitate peer-to-peer scheduling of events. For example, a user may schedule a meeting and select a group of attendees from an enterprise list to invite. Each of the attendees selected receive the meeting request to their respective calendar views. Users may also employ entirely different calendar applications to manage their other roles, tasks or responsibilities. For example, a user may use an online calendar for maintaining and scheduling school events while employing an entirely different calendar application for personal or family use. Unfortunately, as independent tools, events posted to one calendar are not automatically applied to the other calendars. Still further, there is no way to coordinate and share calendar information among different associated peers who may also employ a myriad of calendar applications.